callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Man Army
One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which allows the player to switch classes without needing to respawn (there is a 5 second waiting period when you switch). Even though One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk, it also replaces the player's secondary weapon with a backpack (its still in the secondary weapon slot). When the player switches from their primary weapon to the backpack, it brings up the class menu. From there they can pick the class that they want to switch to. It is unlocked at Level 45. the ass is going to Pro Version The pro version of One Man Army reduces the time needed to wait down to 3 seconds. It is unlocked once the player has 120 kills while using One Man Army. Tips *One Man Army is an often overlooked perk in Modern Warfare 2 when it is actually a very effective one. It grants the player a lot of flexibility in gameplay (in terms of switching weapons and perks) and can change their tactics accordingly to play better against the opposing team and what style of play they are using. If One Man Army is used the right way, losing a secondary weapon isn't a great price to pay. There are a vast number of tactics that can be employed by using the perk. Some examples are below. * A helpful tactic is to have a class with C4 or claymores with One Man Army. Once the player uses the C4 or claymores, or runs out of ammo, they use the One Man Army and switch to the same custom class. When the switch is finished, they will have full ammo for their gun and another claymore or C4 while the one they placed earlier will still be there, up to two maybe placed at any point, when the third is placed the first will explode. When the player uses the detonator for the C4, both their placed C4s will explode. This is very helpful for defending flags in Capture the Flag or Domination, or defending bomb plant locations or planted bombs. * Since claymores are weaker in Modern Warfare 2, a good way to make sure they kill enemies is by placing a C4 pack right in front of the claymore. With One Man Army you can do this relatively easily provided you have a class with One Man Army and C4 and another with One Man Army and claymores. A properly placed C4 near a claymore will massively increase the blast radius (Claymore has a V-shaped radius, while the C4 has a spherical radius) and damage. This is particularly useful to keep Marathon-Lightweight runners from simply sprinting past your claymores. Even more effective is placing an additional C4 nearby within the blast radii of the Claymore and C4, increasing damage against Painkillers and ensuring no survivors. * Bear in mind, the maximum amount claymores you can have in place is two. If you try to place a third one, the claymore you've placed first will explode. With very careful coordination, this can be used tactically, though of course is very difficult. C4 is also limited to two. * Another trick is to have 2 classes with One Man Army to switch around back and forth with or just change back to the same class as you have on. * A tactic employed by some players is to have one class with One Man Army (Pro) equipped which they start every round with, and depending on enemy tactics can then switch to suit different roles. This is especially useful when using Stopping Power on the OMA class, and switching to a class with Cold-Blooded when a Killstreak Reward such as UAV or AC-130 is in play by the enemy. OMA can even switch to the default classes, which enables the use of an effective Riot Shield class without needing a custom class slot dedicated to this role. * A good trick for LMG users is to simply switch classes instead of reloading as for some LMGs it is faster than reloading. * Use One Man Army for a quick, temporary SitRep. Switch to a SitRep class to survey the field for explosives, then switch back to a Ninja or Commando class. * Replenish your grenades (stun, flash, smoke) when you are in a hard-to-reach area that would not provide any blue backpacks to scavenge. For example, the large flat roof area on Underpass, up the ladder. * Temporarily switch to a Riot Shield or Cold-Blooded class to take out a sentry gun. * A coordinated team using One Man Army can fortify an area (the Estate cabin, or the Invasion embassy) with explosives before any gunfire even takes place. Each player on the team can deploy two claymores and two C4s within 20 to 30 seconds. * Another tip to use is to have 2 identical classes, one with Hardline and one without. As soon as the player gets to two kills away from the desired killstreak then switch to the Hardline class, making only one more kill necessary. * Before using an AC-130 or a Chopper Gunner, switching to a Danger Close Pro outfit will increase air support damage. Cold-Blooded is another perk to use while using the longer killstreaks if you are going for a Tactical Nuke as you do not want to be detected on an UAV and result in being killed. * Grenade Launcher classes work extremely well with One Man Army, since it allows for the player to quickly resupply themselves with new grenades without either having to find a different weapon or collect Scavenger packages. Also using One Man Army and Danger Close together can make upgrading them both to Pro an easy and simple task. * Be careful when using a sniper class with One Man Army as, if the enemy gets close to the user, they will have no secondary weapon to fall back on or wont have time to change class if spotted too late. * As One Man Army only allows use of one weapon, it might be best to put an assault rifle with it because of it's good all round short range, mid range and long range capabilities. LMGs are a good alternative as respawning your ammo is faster than the long process of reloading most of the LMG weapons. An even better tactic is to use an assault rifle with a shotgun or grenade launcher as its attachment, allowing players to essentially "keep" their secondary weapon. * Players who don't want to waste their Tier 2 perk with Cold-Blooded can switch to a class with it as soon as an enemy calls a killstreak reward. This is really useful in one-life modes such as Search and Destroy. * Players who don't want to waste their Equipment slot with a Tactical Insertion can switch to a class with it at will and switch back when finished. * In search and destroy, it is common to fire across the map with the Grenade Launcher, with this perk equipped, you may switch back to a more suitable class after firing the Grenade Launcher *Perhaps the most important and basic tip of all, be careful when you decide to change class as you are very vulnerable whilst doing so. You cannot fire your weapon, throw grenades or even knife whilst the changing class process takes place so make sure the coast is clear first. A surprise attack from an enemy at this point will render you completely helpless to defend yourself. The only thing the user can do whilst changing class is run. (You can still detonate C4 if you have any using the double tap reload method). If an enemy does notice you, try to get away if you can until the changing class process is complete. *A good tip is if you are out of ammo you can just switch to the same class you originally had, and you can carry on your game with more ammo and the same weapon. *A good way to use it is to have all but 1 custom class with One Man Army and to always have one of the classes a sniper class with a tactical insertion. Then when the match starts, use that sniper class and choose a nice place to camp out. Make sure it's not a revealing area but a area with a large view of the battlefield. Put your insertion down so if you die, you can re-spawn in that same area again. Trivia * The One Man Army pack can be seen on the player's back with the letters "OMA" on it; an acronym for "One Man Army". * When the player switches between classes with this perk, their character model changes with it. * When changing your pack your character's hand covers some words which say No Scope. The words can be read better on the mission S.S.D.D * It is possible to switch the pack for a weapon on the ground by going up to a weapon, switching to the the pack and picking the desired weapon up, although this causes you to lose the pack. * One Man Army is often referred to as a 'mix' of Overkill and Bandolier perks. This is because you can change classes at any time (Overkill) giving you more ammo (Bandolier) each time. * In multiplayer when a player is switching classes using OMA, the OMA pack disappears. *When you switch your kit to one without OMA every kill you get will still count as an OMA kill even if you have Scavenger on the kit you changed to. * The One Man Army can be used to have an unlimited amount of mounted grenade launcher ammunition by simply switching to the same class. * One Man Army is also a popular name for a Free For All gameplay mode. * One Man Army can make you more noticable to enemies due to the large pack, use with caution. Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks